Marina Sinclaire
Personality -Under Construction- History -Under construction- (WARNING: Mature content found in this section regarding physical, mental and sexual abuse) The events of Marina's birth were ones of tragedy; her father, Reginald Sinclaire was a priest of a secret order dedicated to finding out information on the supernatural and eradicating it. Her mother, Moira Murray was a witch who was running from her village and fell for Reginald's charms. They spent a glorious year together before Moira discovered she was with child. Reginald, angry that word of a child would certainly get out to the Church, tried to get her to abort the child. Moira's insistence on keeping the child lead to Reginald binding his time before showing his dark side. The evening of August 16, 1662 in Edinburgh Scotland was warm when Marina came into the world. She was tiny but she had a good set of lungs on her which was fortunate as her mother saved her from being drowned by her father. Mari's survival from drowning gave her her name and signaled the end of her parents relationship. From then on, Mari and her mother lived in fear of her father's rage, for he knew that one day his indiscretion would haunt him. For the next 17 years Mari's life was one of misery as her father abused both herself and her mother. Her father was fond of drink and often would use this as fuel for his rage at the women in his home. The only thing that kept them from being permanently scarred was the fact that her mother knew the healing arts and used them. As Mari grew older, her father began to threaten to prostitute her for money. In order to prevent this from becoming a reality Mari and her mother planned for her to join Saint Catherine's Convent of Mercy in Edinburgh. Reginald, however, found out about this plan and made certain to see that a servant who had contracted polio in its early stages would assist his daughter in her preparations to become a novice at the convent in 1679. This had the desired effect of infecting Marina with the disease due to her already weakened condition from her father's abuse and tuberculosis that she unknowingly contracted from her mother. Her illness came on swiftly and she was bedridden. So fevered that she didn't realize that her father fed her the blood of a vampire that he had procured from Klaus Mikaelson after promising to destroy the secret order he was a part of. Reginald waited till she was healed but before the blood was out of her system he killed her in her sleep. Then, when she woke arranged for the sickly servant to tend her and let her vampiric instincts do the rest. Horrified by what she had done she fled to her mother and begged her to help her learn how to survive without hurting people. Her mother assisted her in learning how to feed on animals and to use the self control she had begun to learn at the convent. Things went well for a few weeks but when Reginald found out he killed Moira in a rage in front of Marina then proceeded to show his daughter what true suffering was about. In this way Mari lived for the many years. She traveled from place to place never staying in one place too long due to her father's desire for bloodshed. As the centuries passed even she herself allowed her emotions to be shut off when the abuse became too great or her father insisted. Mari sincerely believed that she was a damned creature and so tried to take her own life many times, each time being stopped from entering the sun by her father. Eventually he managed to procure a daylight ring for both of them thus stopping her from her bouts of depression and hopelessness for at least a while. Mari tried to convince her father to be good but he refused to listen. Awards Won * Best Player: August 2013 * Horror Writing Contestant 2013 * Horror Writing Contestant 2014 * Best Quote: December 2014 Category:Vampire Category:The Supernatural Life